An application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC) is an integrated circuit (IC) customized for a particular use, rather than intended for general-purpose use. High Bandwidth Memory (HBM) is a high-performance RAM interface for 3D-stacked DRAM that can be embedded within an ASIC. Generally, heat generated at the ASIC and the HBM have to utilize the same conduction path through the package lid to the primary heat sink. The power dissipation at the HBM is lower compared to that of the ASIC, however, due to smaller form factor, of the HBM, the resulting heat flux can be higher compared to that of the ASIC die (e.g., the HBM can have hot spots). Also, the allowable junction temperature for the HBM and the ASIC can significantly differ. As such, the HBM usually has a max temperature limit which can be 20-25 degrees C. less than that of the ASIC die. Accordingly, the HBM requires more aggressive cooling requirements.